


Blacklight Bacchanal Birthday Bash

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's birthday is fast approaching and the Twins plan to throw him a party he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this originally was going to have just two chapters, but now I've upgraded to three. The reason for the addition was I saw the sneak peek of Riddled with Lydia and Aiden and figured I could work that into a scene for this series, especially because everyone's been asking for Lydia's reaction to this threesome. I'm pretty sure most people wanted jealousy and angst, but I try to avoid those and besides, this is Beacon Hills, the most open and liberal town in America. Besides, Lydia Martin is my favorite character on the show because, seriously, girlfriend is fierce. I know she was kind of bitchy a lot, but she has her reasons.
> 
> So this first chapter is a repairing of the relationship/friendship between Lydia and Aiden and will lead up to Danny's birthday.

Aiden pulled the books for his next class from his locker and let them slide into his open and waiting bookbag, all the while listening to Ethan ramble next to him about what they were going to do for Danny's birthday this Saturday. Aiden pretty much just nodded and hummed with whatever his brother was saying as he thought about what he personally was going to get Danny. Well, that and he was a bit distracted because he could feel her eyes on him for the last few minutes.

Don't ask him how, but one simply knows when Lydia Martin was looking at you.

Ethan eventually noticed what was holding his brother's attention when the sharp 'clack clack' of her Manolo Blahnik's echoed over the din of the crowded masses (at least to their werewolf hearing.) In that creepy twin way of theirs, Ethan and Aiden both turned in unison to look at her approaching. If it weren't for the smallest stutter in her heartbeat, they would have never known that she was nervous at those looks with how composed she was.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ethan asked lowly, not taking his eyes off of the Banshee who broke his brother's heart. It all worked out for the better, but still.

"No, I can handle it." Aiden responded, turning back to look at his brother, a soft smile on his lips. "But thanks."

"No problem." Ethan rested his forehead against his brother's. "It's what brother's are for." Pulling back, he hoisted his own bag over his shoulder before walking around his twin, letting his hand dragging gently (and a little too long) over Aiden's shoulders before he went down the hall, passing Lydia without even so much as a glance. Unlike before, this time Lydia did falter in her step as Ethan swept past her before she steeled herself and stalked the last few steps toward Aiden. Despite himself, Aiden tensed as she came up beside him, zipping his back shut a little too harshly before slamming his locker shut.

Lydia didn't even flinch... well, because she's Lydia Fuckin' Martin.

"I need a favor." No pretense or greeting, just straight to business. Typical. Aiden couldn't stop the snort that forced itself out of his nostrils. Despite his response, Lydia continued to look at him expectantly.

"Why would I agree to help you?' Aiden asked. "At all?"

"Because I asked." Lydia reasoned. "I want to draw you."

Aiden was sure his mouth opened and closed several times before he formulated a reply.

"Why don't you go ask Jackson?" There was more bite to his words than he intended, but it got his point across.

"Because his head barely fits through the door as it is. I don't need to inflate his ego any more than it already is." Aiden couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from quirking up. "Besides, I want to draw you. It's for art class and Jackson would make a horrible model. For one thing, his face is too perfect. Whereas yours is more interesting."

"You're not really helping your argument." Aiden deadpanned.

"Would you just do it!" Lydia lost her cool for a second, not used to being resisted this long. She took a deep, calming breath before adding, "Please." Aiden stared her down for a few moments before he felt himself sigh in defeat.

"When?"

"Tonight." Lydia beamed triumphantly. "After school. I'll text you the time." And with a well-practiced hair flip, she was off, strutting down the hall like it was a catwalk. Aiden let his head thunk against the metal of his locker.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"I said hold still." Lydia practically barked at Aiden as he sighed and stretched before resuming his pose, watching out of the corner of his eye as the redhead continued to scratch at the paper with her pencil.

"Are we even allowed to be here this late?" Aiden asked, focusing his gaze on the drawings, sketches and paintings plastered to the far wall as he tried not to fidgit. It was hot under the spotlight she had trained on him and he was beginning to seat through his hoodie. "What if secrutity catches us?"

"There is no secrutity." Lydia said with half a laugh, glancing at him for a second before returning to the paper. "The number of homicides in this school has seen to it that no sane person will ever take a night job here again." Rolling his shoulders, Aiden resettled himself into the pose he was supposed to be in.

"You know, when you said you wanted to model for you, this wasn't what I thought you had in mind." He glanced over to see her actually looking at him, small smirk on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, but I'm content with Jackson." Aiden's own smirk fell at the mention of the other beta and Lydia looked almost apologetic. "Not that I wouldn't otherwise." Lydia lowered her hand with the pencil to actually look at him. "You were an amazing kisser."

"Yeah, Danny tells me that all the time." Aiden threw out there, noticing Lydia cringe slightly. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I deserved it." Aiden actually broke his pose to look at her, confusion on his face. "Don't look at me like that. I can admit when I'm wrong." She composed herself before standig up and approaching her ex. "And what I did was wrong. I really am sorry for it, but Jackson...." She searched for the right words. "I love Jackson, as clichéd as that sounds. And when he came back..."

"You don't have to explain." Aiden tried to console her. "I understand. Really, I do." He approached her. "I was just upset."

"Understandably."

"But I've had time to think on it." Aiden continued. "We wouldn't have worked out."

"And why's that?" Lydia asked, arching a perfect brow.

"Well, for starters, the whole reason we started whatever it was that we had was to use each other for our respective packs."

"Yeah, that is a big thing to overcome." she agreed.

"Besides, it all worked out in the end." Aiden reasoned. "You and the pretty boy were reunited and I found Danny." The banshee focused on him completely.

"Which, how does that work, anyway?"

"Me, Danny and Ethan?" Lydia nodded. "I don't know, but it does." He shrugged. "We're still working out the kinks." He ducked his head down, hands in his pockets before peeking up at her. "So... we good?"

"We're good." Lydia confirmed. "Now, get back on that stool. I have a drawing to finish."

"Yes ma'am." Aiden chuckled, resuming his pose and listening absently to the music coming from the speaker on the desk while Lydia continued her drawing. A thought struck him. "Now that we're on good terms again, can I ask you a favor." She looked around the canvas, eyebrow arched. "I have an idea for Danny's birthday, but I may need your help."

"Help how?"

"I may need your help convincing Scott to get Derek out of the way."

"And why do you need Derek out of the way?" Lydia asked, intrigued.

"I need his loft for this to work."

Lydia's trademark evil smirk spread across her face.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Scott was startled when Ethan, Aiden, Lydia and Jackson all sidled up behind him where he was talking to Kira. He actually jumped as he turned around and saw them standing there. Seriously, the twins were going to have to teach him how they just did that.

"What's up?" Scott asked, afraid to ask.

"We need a favor." The twins asked in unison.


	2. Early Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's not having the best day prior to his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to add some smut to make up for the feels of the last chapter. Also, I felt that this was sliding more toward Aiden and Danny, so I needed to include Ethan as well, to remind myself this is a threesome.

Danny was having the worst birthday ever. Well, not exactly his birthday, because that was on Sunday, but it was the Friday before and not one person had wished him a happy birthday. Not that he was complaining or being a drama queen, but everyone always wished him a happy birthday. Hell, last year even the school janitor wished him a happy birthday. Granted, it was only first period. But on the other hand, he hadn't even seen the twins yet and their bikes weren't out front.

So here he sat, in English, staring absentmindedly at the back of Jackson's and Lydia's heads as Mrs. Martin spoke about William Shakespear and writing in iambic pentameter. As he randomly doodled in the margins of his notebook, he heard a quick knock at the door before it opened.

"Yes?" Mrs. Martin looked over from the chalkboard at the skittish freshman standing in the doorway nervously glancing around at the upperclassmen.

"M-ms. Morrell needs to see Danny in the guidance office." The freshman squeaked.

"Danny." Lydia's mother looked over her shoulder at him expectantly. "You can leave your books."

"Yes, Mrs. Martin." Danny replied, closing his notebook and standing up before moving toward the door of the classroom, their teacher already continuing her lecture. Danny slipped quietly out the door and started in the direction of Morrell's office, listening to the scampering feet of the freshman as he scurried down the hall in the opposite direction. Danny chuckled softly under his breath as the footsteps faded away. He hoped he was never that nervous when he was a freshman.

Just as he turned the corner to the hall that led to the Guidance Office, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him. If anyone ever asked, he would deny that he emitted a sound evern remotely close to a sqeak. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, especially as he recalled all the gruesome deaths that had happened in this school. But before he could descend into a full-on panic, he recognized the identical chuckles. Opening his eyes that he wasn't even away he had clenched shut, he was greeted by the sight of Aiden trying his best to contain his laughter. That meant that it was Ethan's hands that had grabbed him and his arms that now circled his waist in a more comforting manner. Ethan rested his chin on the crook between Danny's neck and shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ethan whispered in his ear. Danny wanted to stay mad, he really did, but with Ethan's hot breath hitting that sweet spot behind his ear, he found himself melting into his boyfriend's embrance. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Nope." Danny let his head loll back onto Ethan's shoulder as his eyes drifted shut. "But, as much as I'd love for your to make it up for me, I have to go see Morrell."

"No you don't." Aiden supplied. Danny cracked his eyes open to look at his other boyfriend.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Aiden replied entirely too quickly. When Danny continued to stare, he ducked his head. "We may have growled at the kid to get you out of class." Danny shook his head.

"You boys." Danny extracted himself from Ethan's arms and stepped to the side to gaze at both of them. "Where were you this morning?"

"We had preparations to take care of." Ethan supplied.

"Preparations?"

"Yeah, we have this thing that Morrell's making us go to this weekend." Aiden commented.

"This weekend?" Danny asked, getting a nod from both of them. "When will you be back?"

"Monday or Teusday." Ethan responded.

"So, you're not going to be here for my birthday?"

"That's this weekend?" Aiden asked in response, his brow furrowed. "Shit!"

"We can't get out of it." Ethan said, looking downcast.

"We can call you on Sunday though." Aiden said in a slightly more upbeat fashion. "And, we'll make it up to you today." Aiden grinned that wicked grin of his. "Right now, if you're up to it."

"I have class."

"No, you're in the Guidance office." Aiden continued to grin. Danny opend his mouth to retort but before he could, Ethan and Aiden grabbed him and forced him into the empty office on the other side of the hall. Coach Finstock's office, actually. Aiden closed and locked the door while Ethan attacked Danny's mouth with his own, letting his hands curve along his boyfriend's ribs and down to slide his hand in his back pocket, cupping his ass. Danny moaned into the kiss, letting his own hands roam Ethan's body, from the wide sweep of shoulders and down to the slim waist, his thumb moving up under the shirt to rub at the V-line. Ethan shuddered into Danny's touch before pulling away. Danny actually whined and tried to follow him, only to have a pair of identical hands pull him in another direction. Turning, the human slid easily into Aiden's embace and kissed him with as much enthusiasm as he did with Ethan.

Being passed back and forth between the twins, they all eventually migrated to the desk, with Ethan leaning up against the piece of furniture and Danny between his legs, examining his tonsils. Aiden's hands curved around Danny's waist and roamed down his abs before he turned him around, breaking the kiss with Ethan. Once he was turned around, Ethan forced the human's hands behind his back and held them there with his werewolf strength. Before he could cry out, Aiden sealed their lips together and kissed him thoroughly before moving to his neck and then further down. Aiden slid to his knees, holding Danny's shirt up so he could lick along his boyfriend's abs. He pulled his tongue back from the fever hot skin and grinned up at Danny, who whined and struggled against Ethan's hold. Smirking, Aiden reached up and undid Danny's belt buckled and popped the button on his jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down, all the while looking at his boyfriend.

"But you don't..." Danny started to say, stilling in Ethan's hold and looking down in concern at Aiden. "You don't have to. I know you don't..."

"But I want to." Aiden reasoned. "Can't say I don't like it if I don't try it." He reached into Danny's boxer-briefs and pulled out the formidable erection and wrapping his hand around the overheated flesh. "Consider it an early birthday present." And with those words, Aiden went down.

At the first gentle kitten lick, Danny threw his head back, hitting Ethan in the forehead.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Danny said breathily, shaking in Ethan's grasp. Aiden pulled back and chuckled at his brother and his boyfriend before he returned to the task at hand. Deciding it was now or never, Aiden leaned foward, opened his lips and tried to take down as much as he could. He regretted it almost instantly as he choked and had to come back up for air.

"Are you okay?" Danny and Ethan asked simultaneously, matching concerned looks on their face.

"Yeah." Aiden coughed, his voice hoarse.

"You really don't have to do this." Danny offered.

"Just start with the head and slowly work your way down." Ethan offered his advice. "You're throat will loosen up as you go."

Taking his brother's advice, Aiden popped the head of Danny's dick into his mouth and applied some suction. Danny's knees almost gave out and if it wasn't for Ethan's arms holding him up, he'd be on the floor. With just the head in his mouth, Aiden used his tongue to sweep around, circling underneath to hit that spot just beneath the head before needling the slit. Danny was babbling incoherrently now and Aiden had only just gotten started. Deciding that he'd been on just the head long enough, Aiden tried to take a bit more into his mouth. He got in another inch or two and stopped there, massaging the underside of the dick with his tongue. When Danny's babbling stopped, Aiden opened his eyes to look up and see his brother and boyfriend making out. Smiling, he tried for more but had to quickly come back for air before he choked.

"Just get in what you feel comfortable with and use your hands on the rest." Danny supplied, breaking the kiss with Ethan who attacked his neck instead. Wiping away the excess saliva, Aiden did just than, going down to where he felt comfortable and then wrapping his right hand around the rest, letting his left hand rest against Danny's thigh. Twisting his hand on Danny's length, he tried to do what Danny had done to him before and bob his head back and forth on what was in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

Danny, for his part, was enjoying the blowjob. What Aiden lacked in experience and technique, he more than made up for with enthusiasm. And with Ethan sucking what was sure to be an impressive hickey into his neck, he found himself quickly approaching his climax.

"A-Aiden." Danny stammered. "I'm close." Danny expected Aiden to pull off an finish him by hand. What he did not expect was for Aiden to double his efforts, working his hand faster over the length and retreated to just the head to tease it with his tongue. Ethan, for his part, pressed his own denim-restrained erection against the cleft of Danny's ass and actually bit down on the mark he was sucking. With a shout that he hoped no one heard or came to investigate, Danny reached his peak and spilled into Aiden's mouth. Aiden moved a little further down the shaft and continued to suck, lettin Danny fill his mouth in every sense of the word. Once Danny was finished riding out the aftershocks, he pulled off and leaned over to spit in the trashcan.

"That's an aquired taste." Aiden commented, his voice a little rougher than usual. Standing up, he tucked Danny back into his underwear and jeans and leaned foward to kiss him. Ethan finally released his hold on Danny, who took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Aiden and deepen the kiss. Turning the tables, Danny spun them around so that Aiden was pressed up against the desk next to his brother before he sank to his own knees. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We've got about fifteen minutes." Danny said, looking back at the twins with a smirk, taking in their lust blown eyes. Using both hands, he quickly opened their jeans and pulled out their identical cocks. Try as he might, he never could find a difference between them down here. "Get closer." He ordered them, and the werewolves shuffled closer until their sides were plastered together. The twins threw and arm around each other's shoulders to help keep balance, and angled themselves more toward Danny so he could do what he wanted, which apparently was to take them both in his mouth at the same time. The twins moaned in unison and leaned into each other as that wicked tongue did it's work.

Pulling off othe their heads, he moved to take in just Aiden, moving slowly but surely down the shaft until his lips were pressed against Aiden's body. Aiden moaned loudly at the feeling of Danny's throat working at his dick. To keep them from getting caught, Ethan turned his brother's face toward him and kissed him. They hadn't really done this since the first time this threesome started, but they fell into an easy rhythm as if they practiced this when Danny wasn't around.

Looking up at the lack of sound, he found himself moaning at the sight of the twins kissing each other enthusiastically.

"That's so damn hot." Danny muttered before diving back in, this time on Ethan. Back and forth this went for the next ten minutes, Danny going down on one while working the other by hand until he felt both of them being in to tense up.

"I'm close." Ethan muttered, breaking the kiss with his brother.

"Me, too." Aiden said, his voice breathy.

Hearing them, Danny took them both back into his mouth and used his hands to work their shafts while his tongue laved around their heads. Their moans became faster and breathier as they raced toward their finish. Just as they were nearing their climax, Aiden grabbed Ethan's face and initiated the kiss this time, so that the twins howled into each other's mouths while they unloaded into Danny's. Sucking out the last remaining drops from the two of them, Danny swallowed before standing up and kissing firsth Ethan, then Aiden.

"Well, if you can't be here for my birthday, that was a pretty good present." Danny commented with a smile, stepping back to let the twins do up their pants. Once they were mostly put together, Danny opened the door and stepped back into the hall with the twins close behind them. Standing right there was none other than Melissa McCall, which quickly took in the fact that Aiden was rebuckling his belt. There was a moment where the four just stared at each other before Melissa broke it.

"I see nothing. I hear nothing." she said, turning and walking back down the hall toward the front office. "I'm just a blind, deaf and tired woman." Chuckling, Danny turned and kissed each of the twins once more.

"Thanks. I'll see you before you leave right?"

"Of course." Ethan answered authomatically.

"Definitely." Aiden responded with a smile.

With that, Danny made his way back to his English class to gather his stuff before the next bell. He slipped back into the classroom, where Mrs. Martin barely looked over at him before continuing to write on the board and dictate what she was saying. He slid smoothly back into his seat, listening to the giggles and quiet mutters of his fellow students as they all took in the large hickey that blossomed on his throat.

"Nice hickey." Jackson remarked, leaning back to look at his friend..

Danny ducked his head to hide the brilliant smile that spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Melissa to have a cameo in this because she is by far my favorite parent on this show, which really isn't about teenage werewolves but about the badass single parents of said werewolves. And speaking of parents, I added Lydia's mother because Susan Walters is amazing and I'm still reeling from when she was killed off on the Vampire Diaries. The moment I saw her in the classroom on Teen Wolf I literally shouted at the screen "NO! You can't kill her off Jeff Davis! She needs a break.!"
> 
> Next chapter will be the birthday party.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is up later than I had originally planned and for that I apologize, but I wasn't feeling good last night and overslept this morning. But it's here now, and on Danny's actual birthday, so all's well that ends well.

"Get up!"

Danny was roused from his sleep by the sound of his door being slammed open. Sitting bolt up in his bed, he blinked bleary eyes to sharped the blurred figure of Jackson standing in his doorway, glancing around the room to see what changes had been made since he was last here. When he realized that Danny wasn't doing what he said, he focused that sharp gaze on him.

"Seriously dude, get up." Jackson repeated, going over to Danny's dresser and rooting though the drawers, finding a pair of jeans he deemed acceptable and throwing them at his friend. "We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Danny croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep. Rubbing at his eyes, he threw his comforter aside before grabbing the jeans from where they slid to the floor.

"The rest of the... pack noticed how much you were moping because of Thing One and Thing Two leaving for the weekend, so we're doing your birthday a day early." He opened the closet door and started sorting through the shirts that Danny wore to Jungle before he grabbed one he liked and once again threw the article of clothing at Danny, who let it land on his head as he was still trying to wake up. With a long yawn, Danny rose from the bed and stretched his arms toward the ceiling before he pulled the sleeveless shirt over his well muscled torso.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked, stumbling after his friend as he left the bedroom and following him down the stairs.

"Derek's." Jackson replied, tossing Danny his shoes and waiting semi-patiently for him to slip them on.

"How the hell did you manage that?" the taller teen asked, finally waking up.

"Scott asked." Jackson shrugged and that was the end of that. Once Danny had on his shoes on, Jackson handed him his jacket and made his way toward the front door.

"You boys have fun." Danny's mother called from the couch where she sat with Danny's father, watching the evening news.

"We will, Mrs. Mahealani." Jackson called out, ushering Danny out the door and down the sidewalk toward his Porshe. Danny climbed into the passenger seat while Jackson walked around to get behind the wheel. Without a word, they took off, with music playing lowly over the speakers as they raced across town toward the warehouse district.

"So, you and the twins, huh?" Jackson asked, not looking over.

"Yeah, me and the twins." Danny replied, using the same tone of indifference as the werewolf.

"Just be caref-" Jackson started.

"Let me stop you right there." Danny interrupted. "You left for London - without a word, I might add, while I was here at werewolf central with no idea of what was going on. I trust Ethan and Aiden, and that should be good enough for you."

"They're werewolves." Jackson argued.

"So are you." Danny countered, looking over.

"But I would never hurt you." Jackson looked over, a mixture of hurt and anger on his face.

"And neither would they." Danny shot back before taking a deep, calming breath. "Look, Jackson, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do, but you can't just show up after six months of nothing and expect us to instantly be where we left off." Jackson was silent for a few moments, focusing on his driving before he laughed suddenly. Danny looked over at his friend incredulously.

"What?"

"We sound like exes." Jackson laughed and after a moment Danny joined him. It felt nice. To just laugh with an old friend and forget all the problems that circled Beacon Hills like a kettle of vultures. Big, scary, carnivorous and evil vultures. After their laughter faded, the two just settled into the leather seats and enjoyed a moment of companionable silence.

"It's good to have you back, Jackson." Danny said, turning to look at his friend with a smile. "Not to sound clichéd or stereotypical, but I missed my best friend.

"Girl." Jackson snorted jokingly.

"Bitch." Danny shot back, smile on his face before turning to look out the windshield. "Seriously though, Stiles has been trying to make me his replacement Scott or something." Jackson visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Why?"

"Scott and Isaac have been doing a lot of werewolf bonding." Danny shrugged.

A few moments later they pulled up in front of the warehouse where Derek's loft was located. Jackson killed the engine and got out, with Danny doing the same on his side. As Danny walked toward the building, Jackson came up beside him and threw his arm across his friend's wide shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Danny."

"Thanks, Jacks."

A quick elevator ride later the two found themselves walking down the concrete hallway toward the big metal door that guarded Derek's loft. Danny reached for the handle but Jackson grabbed it first.

"I got it." Jackson remarked with one of his trademark smirks, which immediately made Danny suspicious. He'd seen what could happen when Jackson put on that smirk. Narrowing his eyes at the werewolf, he stepped back and let him haul the door open. Danny stood frozen in the doorway, letting his mind try and process what was going on in the room beyond. There were flashing lights everywhere and half-naked people gyrating to the music with day-glow paint all over them. Everything was glowing on behalf of the blacklights everywhere. And... Holy shit! That was The Bloody Beetroots spinning at the big DJ table that had been set up before the window.

It looked like the whole school was here.

Danny remained frozen, trying to take it all in, his mouth hanging open. It was at that moment that people noticed the door was open and the birthday boy was standing there. That's when the cheers started. Danny started when a hand clapped him on his shoulder, causing him to look over a grinning Jackson.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." He repeated. Before Danny could say anything in response, Jackson started to herd him into the loft, moving him through the crowd toward the area off to the side where most of the Pack were waiting, the boys without their shirts and all of them painted in glowing colors. Even Derek.

"Happy Birthday, Danny!" the said in unison, reaching out to clap a still stunned Danny on the back. After a moment or two, Danny regained the ability to speak and looked around at his friends, a wide grin splitting his face.

"How?" Was all he asked.

"I called in some favors." Lydia commented, looking superior even when half-naked and covered in glowing swirls and spirals.

"Yeah, we couldn't have our buddy moping around all weekend." Stiles moved to Danny's side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Unlike the other guys, Stiles still had his shirt on, but he had a few fluorescent lip prints on his cheek, and his lips.

"Happy Birthday." Danny turned to see Miguel.. no, sorry, Derek approaching with a solo cup in his hand and the closest thing to a smile on his stubbled face.

"How in the world did they convince you to let them do this?" Danny asked, curious.

"Well..."

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"I need a favor." Scott opened with.

"No." Derek said, not even looking up from his book.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"No." Derek said when Isaac sidled up to him, instead taking a bite of the burger on his plate.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"... so then I told my dad about the dangers of eating in such an unhealthy way and the risks of heart failure and other medical troubles, especially at his age. That's not to say that I don't like curly fries, because let's be honest, everyone in town knows that Stiles loves his curly fries, but it's different when it comes to my dad. I mean, he's old, you know. Not that you would know because you're not that old. But on the other hand you kinda are. How old are you anyway? I mean you could be closer to thirty, but you could also be closer to twenty-five. You have one of those faces, you know. And while we're on the subject, do you guys even age like normal people. Like, when we're older, will I be wrinkly and gray-haired while everyone of my friends still look like they're in their thirties. I mean, like Peter. How old is he anyway? And where has he been anyway? Aren't you the least bit suspicious as to what the creepy zombie-wolf has been up to when you're not paying attention? Because we don't trust him, which you probably already know. I'm sure you don't trust him either and ..."

Derek felt his left eye twitch as Stiles rambled on.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"They just asked." Derek responded. "I can be nice to my pack occasionally."

"Thank you." Danny thanked him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before pulling it back to look around the room, an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?" Scott asked, always the concerned friend.

"It's nothing." Danny responded, looking back only to see the looks of disbelieving. "It's just... this is great and all, and I'm thankful that you went through the trouble and all, but I just wish they could be here."

"Wish who could be here?" a very familiar voice said from behind him. Danny spun around to see the twins standing shirtless and glowing, each painted in a separate color. Ethan in pink and Aiden in green.

"Yeah, Danny, you're not seeing anyone else, are you?" Aiden joked, his smirk mirroring his brother's in every way. Danny stood entirely still for all of about three seconds before he launched himself at his boyfriends, wrapping an arm around each of them. The twins in turn, wrapped Danny in their own well-muscled arms. Behind them, the rest of the pack was smiling at the sight.

"You didn't think we'd actually forget or miss your birthday, did you?" Ethan asked, pressing a gentle kiss into the side of his boyfriend's neck.

"You two are unbelievable." Danny muttered under his breath, fully aware they could here him anyway.

"You've told us that before." Aiden whispered back. "But we'll get to that again later. Let's party" He detached himself from his brother and his boyfriend and made his way over toward where the kegs were set up.

"Are you happy?" Ethan asked, looking at Danny as the rest of the pack rejoined the party.

"Yeah." Danny said, looking around at all of his friends from school as well as his pack enjoying _his_ birthday party. "This is great."

"Good, now it's my turn to be happy." Ethan said with a laugh, ushering Danny off to the side where a lady was waiting by a table laden with different colors of flourescent paint, all of them glowing ethereally in the ultraviolet light. "This one needs to get painted." Ethan instructed.

"Face or body?" the woman asked, not batting an eyelash at the grinning couple. Ethan looked his boyfriend over from head to toe before smirking and grabbing the front of Danny's shirt. With a firm pull that didn't really require werewolf strength, Ethan ripped the shirt clean down the middle, revealing the perfectly sculpted torso that he loved so much.

"Body." Ethan answered, matching Danny's grin with his own. He took the remains of Danny's shirt and retreated to relax against the wall and watch his boyfriend get painted. Danny stood there, chuckling occasionally at the tickling brush strokes and watched Ethan lounge before Aiden arrived and joined his brother, handing him a drink as they enjoyed the show. Once the lightning blue designs were finished, the twins moved forward and dragged Danny away toward the dance floor.

For the next hour, Danny enjoyed himself, dancing with his boyfriend's to the awesome beats of The Bloody Beetroots, chatting with members of his pack, and simply standing off to the side and watching everyone else have a good time. It is going to be hard to top this birthday. It was on one of these breaks that Ethan came up to him and grabbed his hand with a smile, pulling him along the edges of the dance floor and out the side door. One minute he was inside where the temperature slowly continued to rise on account of all the moving bodies, the next he was outside in the chill night air, feeling goose bumps travel up his bare arms and chest. The moment they were outside, the door was slammed shut behind them and Danny whirled around to see Aiden there, hand on the door. He had apparently been laying in wait behind the door.

"Now that we've got you all to ourselves," Aiden said devilishly, approaching Danny and grinning from ear to ear.

"How 'bout we give you your birthday present." Ethan finished, a matching grin on his face. The twins closed in on opposite sides of their boyfriend, with Ethan kissing his mouth thoroughly while Aiden began to kiss and nip at the base of Danny's neck. Danny moaned under the ministrations of his two boyfriends, melting into the feel of their lips and hands. Ethan broke the kiss to suck a mark just under his jaw, pulling another long, low moan from Danny's lips. The taller teen turned his head to allow Ethan better access, only to freeze when he saw the party still happening on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Danny gasped. "People can see us!" The twins stopped what they were doing and followed Danny's line of sight to the windows.

"They can't see us, Danny." Ethan remarked. "Too much light on that side of the window."

"Besides, no one's paying us any attention." Aiden commented. He pulled Danny back against his chest and leaned his chin on the human's shoulder. "Isn't it kind of hot knowing that they could be watching us at any time?"

"Yeah, Danny." Ethan moved in closer, sliding a hand into his boyfriend's pants and cupping his hard, straining length, making the human squirm and writhe between the two of them. "Live a little." He gave Danny's cock a squeeze, eliciting another groan. Ethan continued to stroke and caress Danny in his pants while using his other hand to bring his face down to kiss him again. Behind him, Aiden circled his hands around to undue Danny's pants the rest of the way and slide them down, allowing Ethan more freedom to move his hand. The three moved around some more, until Aiden was resting back against the cool windows with Danny resting back against his chest and in his arms, his pants and shoes now off completely with Ethan kneeling between those spread thighs.

"You got him, Aiden?" Ethan asked, looking up and over Danny's shoulder toward his brother. Aiden nodded down at his brother, wrapping one arm firmly around Danny's middle to keep him upright, while his other hand continued to work at his hardness. Once Aiden had Danny secured in his grip, Ethan hoisted on leg up over his shoulder and then the other. With no preamble, Ethan dove in, his tongue licking deliciously at Danny's entrance, probing and caressing with his oral appendage. Danny writhed in Aiden's grasp at Ethan's continuous oral assault, moaning loudly because no one inside could hear him over the music.

Well, almost no one. Behind them, through the glass and over the music, Aiden could hear the wolves in his pack whispering about what was going on. Placing a gentle kiss to Danny's shoulder, he let his boyfriend moan and looked over his shoulder with a devious smirk, knowing that they could see through the darkened glass with their enhanced werewolf senses. Making sure he maintained eye-contact with Jackson, Aiden gave an extra twist to the head of Danny's cock, making the human cry out and arch his back, giving the werewolves on the other side of the glass a perfect look at Danny's blissed out face. Granted, it was upside down, but still.

Another factor in making Danny cry out was Ethan's tongue, in concert with the fingers he had added to help stretch out his boyfriend. When he had four fingers stretching out his boyfriend, he gave one last lick to that sensitive strip of skin between his hole and his sac, causing Danny to writhe once again. Keeping his fingers inside, Ethan pulled back and wiped the excess saliva off his chin with his free hand and grinning up at his brother and his boyfriend.

"I think he's ready." Ethan said to his brother.

"Good, 'cause I'm ready to give him his present." Aiden joked. "Help me with my pants." Ethan complied, pulling out his fingers out of Danny and used both hands to undo his brother's belt and pants, pulling out his dick and stroking it to coat it with the saliva on his hand. Aiden shivered at the touch of his brother's hands on the most intimate part of his body. He shivered even more when Ethan lined his dick up with Danny's stretched out entrance. Hoisting Danny up for better access, Aiden gave a short, sharp thrust and embedded the head of his dick inside his human. Both males groaned at the penetration and Danny slowly sank down Aiden's shaft. Once fully seated, Aiden began to rock gently back and forth, letting Danny adjust to his girth. After a few deep thrusts, the two found their rhythm and were moving easily, bringing forth small moans and groans from their mouths.

As Aiden gave his "birthday present" to Danny, Ethan stood up and opened his own jeans, letting the denim slide down his thighs before he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He grinned, both at the delicious sight of the scene before him (with the backdrop of the rave inside) and the feel of the chill night air on his naked flesh. Ethan stood back and just watched his brother and boyfriend fucked, working at his own erection with his hand.

"Aiden?" He asked a few moments later.

"He's nice and stretched." Aiden groaned out, tucking his chin over Danny's shoulder. Ethan grinned and spit into his hand to lube up his own cock before stepping closer to the pair. Aiden helped hoist Danny's legs up again and stilled his motions, allowing Ethan to get in real close and press the head of his member against Danny's already stretched out hole.

"Are you ready, Danny?" Ethan asked softly, letting himself just rest against his boyfriend, but not thrusting in just yet.

"Yeah." Danny answered huskily, his eyes lust blown and his mouth half open in a perpetual pant. Ethan leaned in to kiss that half-open mouth before delivering a sharp thrust, sliding in alongside his brother. All three groaned in unison at the sensations, of being filled (Danny) and the hot tightness (Ethan and Aiden.) Once again, the wolves stilled to let Danny grow accustomed to their combined thicknesses inside him until he tapped on Ethan's shoulder to signal him to move. Using small, shallow thrusts, Ethan withdrew and pushed back in, letting Danny clutch painfully at his shoulders and listening to Aiden groan at the feeling of his brother sliding against him. The thrusts grew longer and rougher as Danny's body stretched to accommodate them both, just as their moans grew harsher and louder.

Ethan licked the inside of Danny's mouth, letting his tongue caress the roof of his boyfriend's mouth as he continued to trust. Meanwhile, Aiden, who felt Danny trembling close to the edge, reached around the human's side and wrapped his hand once again around Danny's cock, stripping it faster and harsher to help push the Hawaiian over the edge. Danny's breathing grew faster and faster, coming out in harsh pants as the wolves continued to thrust inside, all three nearing their edge.

"I'm so close. So close." Danny gasped incoherently against Ethan's lips.

"We've got you Danny, just let go." Ethan mumbled back, his hand joining his brother's. The feel of both their hands on his dick, and both of their cocks inside him finally pushed over the edge. With a wordless howl that would make any werewolf proud, Danny came in a burst of hot liquid that quickly coated his and Ethan's stomachs, as well as the joined hands on his dick. Danny's orgasm tightened his body even further on the twins, who quickly reached their own peak and released into their shared boyfriend with a set of identical roars that rattled the windows and echoed across the town.

Once the three had their breathing under control, the twins pulled out of Danny. As they were pulling their jeans back on, Danny got the twins attention.

"Uh, guys." The twins looked over to see Danny bent in half, his jeans half on one leg and the teen looking at the window, where the music was still playing, but everyone was standing still and looking out the window at the three of them. Danny could already feel the blush rising in his cheeks. The chuckle first started with Aiden before spreading to Ethan and then finally Danny, so that all three were laughing loudly at the shocked looks on the faces of the party-goers. Danny finished pulling on his pants and the twins closed in on him, first Aiden kissing him and then Ethan.

"Let's go back inside and enjoy the party." Ethan offered, and the three made their way to the balcony door and back inside. The trio reentered the party and received a whole room full of shocked looks. The twins, who were a step behind Danny, glared menacingly about the others until, through some unconscious signal, everyone went back to dancing and partying. The three moved off to the side, ignoring the smeared paint on their bodies and rejoined their many friends, enjoying Danny's birthday.

Lydia stood off to the side and watched the rest of the party, taking in all the minute details that everyone else was sure to miss. Glancing around, she saw Isaac and Allison, painted in a similar design dancing incredibly too close to one another.

"Finally." she said before continuing to look around. Her gaze landed on Stiles who was dancing wildly with some chick she didn't know, his long limbs thrashing around uncontrollably.

"Awkwardly." Lydia commented to herself. Her gaze next fell on Jackson dancing with two girls in the open freight elevator.

"Predictably." She said with a shake of her hand and a fond smile. Turning around, she spotted Derek being harassed by a large gaggle of half-naked, painted girls.

"Amusingly." Lydia remarked to herself with a devious smile. Looking off to the side, she spotted Danny and the twins sitting on the raised concrete near the door, Aiden leaning back against Danny and Ethan eating a slice of birthday cake. All three looked perfectly content and happy.

"You owe me for this, Aiden." she said under her breath, knowing that the werewolf could hear her. He looked over and nodded with a small smile.

"Who are you nodding at?" Danny asked, noticing the the subtle movement.

"No one." Aiden responded, leaning back further to grin up at his boyfriend. He puckered his lips obnoxiously and waited until Danny sighed and leaned down to kiss him, a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." the twins said in unison, almost as if they had practiced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the Birthday story. But don't worry, I have other ideas waiting in the wings.
> 
> PS. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding pairings and tags as I upload the next two chapters.


End file.
